Two Of A Kind
by SuperDork1346
Summary: All mutants either go insane or are working with the bad guys, right? So who are they? (Put on hold/possibly discontinued)
1. Ambused

**__Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Movies, TV shows, comics, etc...) Maybe some stuff from TV shows but mostly based off movies__**

 _Leo's POV_

It always seems like we meet people in the worst scenario's possible, like they're fighting for their lives. But as it turns out, not everything is as it seems.

"What's a pretty doll like you doing out all alone?" The guy was maybe in his late thirties with the muscle mass of a rhino and he was clearly cocky in more ways than one. "You know there are a lot of people out here that could hurt you...me for instance."

As we watched from the roof with weapons drawn, the girl started to laugh. She was wearing a hoodie that covered part of her face, but from what we could see she was about 5'3 with brown hair down to her belly button. On the skinny side, maybe a little tan. Not much of a fighter. "Oh, you're going to hurt me? Is that right?" She tugged off her hood to reveal wolf ears that were twitching from the cold, fangs instead of human teeth and a smirk. "You hear that ladies? He thinks he followed a seventeen year old girl into a dead end alley, just to hurt her."

In two seconds four other girls had stepped out of the shadows. The first to speak was the tallest of them all, around 5'5. She closely resembled the girl with the wolf ears. She herself had a bushy brown tail and brown ears with black tips. She was tan, and had shorter hair that only reached her shoulders. "You know sis, I think we ought to let him go. He's shaking."

The second tallest snarled. "It could just be from the alcohol he induced." She had cat ears with black spots on white fur, black hair that was the same length as the last girls and very pale skin. She had long, sharp nails, that she used to cut one of the man's cheeks.

One of the smallest of the four smirked with the other one as they gave the other two looks. The one with red hair sighed. "Oh, toying with you has been fun. But since we aren't rapists or anything, you can leave. Let the door smack you on the way out, okay?"

It took a second but the man bolted out screaming about freaks in costumes. The girl with wolf ears snatched something out of the fox girl's hands. "You get anything besides his wallet?" She flipped through the money gingerly.

Before anyone could reply, a voice from behind us said, "You know spying on people is very rude." Before we could even turn around we were shoved off the roof and onto a pile of boxes in the alley. As soon as I had clear vision again I found the five girls and a big guy surrounding us. "You know y'all fall really easily for ninjas."

"Cool nunchucks!" The one in the sunglasses said as she twirled them with ease before almost hitting the one with the fox ears. "Whoops."

She snarled before holding up Raph's weapons and examining them. "These could be fun toys. Can we keep them?" She turned to the one with wolf ears and pouted. "Please Shadow, please?"

Shadow glared at them. "Amanda give back the dagger things and Veronica give back the nunchucks." Finally she turned to us as we rose to our full height and looked up at us. "Now that you know most of our names we'd like to know yours and why you were following us."

"I'm Leonardo, call me Leo. These are my brothers, Raph, Mikey and Don. We were on patrol when we saw that guy supposedly run you into a dead end. Then it got interesting. You know you really shouldn't be stealing." I crossed my arms as I glanced at Amanda and Veronica.

The tall one snorted. "Right, like there is any other way for a bunch of homeless kids to get money. Especially when of them is..." She shut up pretty quickly with a glare from Shadow. "Oh and I have a question. If you are all mighty heroes and all, plus cold blooded, do you have a warm place we can sleep tonight?"

Raph snorted before glancing at Amanda. "Like you guys aren't going to steal anything. Besides, we don't know you." He turned to me before realizing I was going to say yes. "Aw, come on Leo. No!"

"You brought Casey, we brought April..." I stared him down as I saw his confidence wain. "You guys can come with us. We have food, if Mikey didn't eat it all...You can tell us about yourselves on the way."

By the time we got to the lair, I had the gist of their group and their past. Basically they got captured for a government project before the escaped using the abilities they were given through the testing. They'd been free for about two weeks. Tabby and Shadow are sisters, Hunter and Shadow are dating. Veronica and Amanda are best friends but can get pissed off at each other really quickly. Molly is more of a quiet observer. Hunter and Shadow have partial wolf DNA, Molly has partial snow leopard DNA, Tabby has partial ermine DNA, Amanda has partial fox DNA and Veronica has racoon. They all have tattoos to mark who they are.

As soon as we stepped into the lair a chorus of "Oohs and "wows" echoed through it. Molly ran over to Donnie's lab and started squealing about some geeky stuff I didn't understand as Donnie watched in wonder. Before Donnie could say anything she started toying with one of his projects. "Fixed it!"

Veronica rolled her eyes before seeing the giant rows of TVs. "I totally wish I had video games, because playing on these would be so much fun." She pulled something out of her backpack before bolting over to the DVD player. "Oh yeah, I do!"

Mikey almost fainted when the game he always wanted appeared on the screen. "Dudette, you are amazing. And so are about to get your ass kicked." He grabbed another controller as a the sound of explosions rang throughout the lair.

Amanda sighed as she looked around only to see the kitchen. "I'm starving, you mind if I cook? What can you stand at the moment Shadow?" She glanced at the leader of their group before heading in the direction she wanted.

"As long as its meat I'll eat it. How about some pizza's? Make mine a meat lovers. With extra meat." Shadow smirked as she diligently found the one quiet place in the whole lair and decided to read. Hunter followed her and simply played with her hair, whispering with her randomly.

I quickly ditched Raph as he wanted to watch Amanda in case she tried anything, so I wanted to train. I put my katanas away as I went to work on a punching bag, bored from the easiness of it.

"You know you could practice with me, I need the exercise." Tabby smirked as I turned around, slowly tilting her head as she looked me over. "You know I'm really good at telling what people's weaknesses are. So far all of yours involve almost fatal injuries." She shifted as she walked slowly into the more open part of our practice area. "I'm more dangerous then I look."

I rolled my eyes as I followed, waiting to see if she would make the first move. When she simply closed her eyes to wait, I swiped my leg across the floor to sweep her feet off the floor. She simply jumped up and morphed in mid air, landing as an ermine. She swished her tail as she dodged my attempts to grab her, simply kicking off my shell and landing safely a few feet away. "That's cheating! You're not supposed to morph!" I realized the sounded childish, but before I could do anything else my feet were not below me anymore and Tabby was standing over me with my own katana's at my throat.

"What? You said not to morph." She grinned as she helped me to my feet before handing me my weapons back. "That was fun, we should do that again some time. Though I expect you won't be as easy to defeat next time." She proceeded to flip onto her hands and walk on them all the way to the kitchen where some wonderful smells were coming from. So naturally I ran after her.

As I sat down, three pieces of of cheese pizza were shoved in front of me on a plate. "Woah these look good." I looked up to find Amanda twirling pizza dough like a professional and laughing at a joke Raph just told her.

Amanda put it down on another pan and started spreading red sauce with huge chunks of meat in it. "Thanks Leo. You're brother has been sharing detailed stories of when you guys were younger. It appears your brother here likes to get in trouble." She sent him a wink before twirling around to switch the pizza's out of the oven. "There. How do you get everyone in here for dinner?" When we looked at her blankly she sighed. "BOYS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, DINNER IS SERVED AND I WILL EAT ALL OF IT IF YOU AREN'T HERE!"

Footsteps thundered to the table as everyone sat down to be served, Master Splinter chatting quietly with Shadow. "I can't believe you've read these books, I would have never imagined a young lady your age would have been acquainted with these books."

Shadow smiled kindly as she glanced at Hunter. "My grandma used to read them all the time from what I can remember, she lent me some of her books." Tabby's ears twitched as she turned her head to Shadow. In reply Shadow nodded in confirmation. All of a sudden all of the girls seemed to relax at once. As soon as Shadow and Hunter sat down Amanda placed a whole pizza in front of both of them. She licked her lips as her pizza started disappearing piece by piece.

Master Splinter raised his eyebrows as his gentle voice cut off all actions from everyone but Shadow and Hunter. "Slow down child, eating so fast might make you throw up. It could be harmful to your pregnancy."

I put down my pizza as I turned to them and for some reason voiced my surprise in the most Mikey way possible. "You say what now?" I looked at Shadow who was clearly having a silent stare down with her sister. "You're pregnant?"

Then before Shadow could answer Amanda and Veronica just shouted, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Suddenly their eyes turned to Hunter who was glaring them down, just as Shadow burst into tears.

"It's because..."She coughed out another set of tears. "I don't know if they're going to live. I'm only 10 weeks and..." She was clearly trying to take a deep breath but it came out choppy. "They were tested on so they'll end up like us and that's why they might not live..." She curled up in her chair for a second before lifting her head so we could see her face again. "Sorry, pregnancy hormones."

Mikey looked very confused, clearly not following the situation very well. "Congratulations? And did you say 'they'? As in, more than one?" He glanced at Hunter out of fear but the poor guy looked shocked.

"We're going to have twins? Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I guess you didn't really say that we were only having one but still! I mean, did you tell Molly?" He turned to the frightened girl as she shook her head.

With a glare from the two girls who clearly had no idea, Shadow cleared her throat. "Tabby knew because she's my sister, Hunter knew because he's the father. Molly kind of figured it out because for some weird reason she stalks me now!" An angry huff from her later, she was halfway across the room. "Do you know how terrifying it is when you're standing outside a maternity store and you see someone watching you from the window? You should know this, you're part cat!"

Molly hissed at her before rolling her eyes. "You knew it was me! And besides, I did help you pick out some cute stuff for when your belly is about the size of a basket ball. Or you know, larger since there is two in there." She went to poke her friends belly but she was already back across the room.

"Why did the smart one have to be a cat?" Shadow muttered before returning to her pizza, glancing up in a way that probably meant, 'Everything is okay now. Eat.' Which everyone did. Quietly, for once. Until of course Mikey burped and declared himself the champion.

Veronica smiled slightly before doing a better version of what he did. "I'm sorry Mikey, I am the champion. Excuse me Master Splinter. Shadow, I apologize for stealing your crown." She leaned her chin onto her arm that rested on the table and twitched her tail behind her. A challenge.

Shadow simply chugged her drink, apologized to Master Splinter and proceeded to release a burp that even made Raph clap. She stood up to take her bow, smiling proudly. "I do believe it is _I_ who should apologize for your misfortune, and failure of trying to take _my_ crown." She laughed as our dinners proceed as usual. I mean, who knew that a bunch of strangers, maybe an hour or two earlier, would have fit right into our jumbled family.

When it came time to find a place to let them rest for the night, Mikey offered his room quickly. "I mean, it's the largest. It's not like we can fit you all in Raph's room..You wouldn't want to be in there anyway, with all his snoring." He expertly ducked his brother's shot to the head but failed to realize Amanda had one headed for him as well. Pun intended.

She laughed quietly as she finished carrying all of the dishes over to the sink and started washing them by hand before placing them in the dishwasher to get the stuff she couldn't off. Even she looked up in surprise when Raph offered to help her clean them. "Sure, thanks. You get the stuff from dinner, I'll clean the stuff from making it?"

I watched as this girl we barely knew got Raph helping with dishes, willingly might I add, with no fuss. We left them alone so we could help get extra stuff into Mikey's room so they would be able to sleep. "I just remembered! Don't we have that huge storage room we never use? It's divided by a partial wall that probably had a door at one point, so we could put all the stuff on one side."

To Mikey's hidden relief, Master Splinter gave us permission to use it. By the time we were done moving stuff, shouts could be heard from the lower floor. Quickly as I could I got down and headed for the kitchen only to find them both soaked, completely covered in suds. Oh, and laughing. "What happened?"

Raph started cleaning himself off and stopped laughing as soon as he heard my voice. "Red here though it was a good idea to turn the faucet on full blast so she could clean the last dish which happened to be a bowl." He grabbed a towel for Amanda before continuing. "Water sprayed everywhere, soap got on everything. So she starts freaking out when I just naturally messed up her hair which stayed in place. And so came the water war. To bad the extra soap got in the dishwasher and made suds explode out once we were done cleaning."

Amanda finally calmed down enough to speak. "The best part was his face when the suds came out. He looked so sad after we both finished screaming from the surprise. So naturally we both started laughing."

"Naturally. Anyway, the others are getting your room setup. We're using the old storage room, at least half of it anyway. We're setting up some doors, getting some actual beds too in the morning. Well you guys are since you blend in better." I gestured to Amanda who sighed.

"And here I was hoping to kick Raph's ass during training. Oh well. I'm going to go get into some PJ's, night Raphie." Amanda waved as she walked happily out of the kitchen, which somehow made Raph blush.

Raph tired to go past me but I stopped him. "What am I missing here?" I watched as the old Raph came back and he crossed his arms, ready to stay there silently as long as it took for me to move. "You know we just met them, right? Were you guys just goofing off or do I detect a hint of flirting?" With that I let him barge past me. Whenever I was right he would storm off. So apparently my brother had a crush on one of the girls. Right away I knew this couldn't end well, or at least something was coming. Most likely the guys that created our new friends.

 _Shadow's POV_

I know what you're thinking. Why in the hell would you follow a bunch of random strangers to their home in the middle of the night when they were spying on you? But here's the thing. We actually already knew them. Why do you think we weren't freaked out by them being turtles? Anyway, we had heard of them as whispers on the street. Guys taking out criminals and gang members. Then one of us got cornered by a couple of Purple dragons, so naturally we knocked all but one out before pinning them to the wall and nicely asking them what they knew about the turtles. So now finding them would have been impossible, so we decided to let them find us. I started a game up where an actual nice guy would come over to me and I'd let him walk me to a random apartment building which always turned out to be his (no duh, body language), so I'd say cool and we'd go in together to keep up the act. I'd walk him to his door, then leave the place an hour later with flushed cheeks, messy hair and a very nice smirk on my face. I got a reputation that way. So obviously the third night that creep decided to follow me after dropping off the guy that said hi (never went with anyone actually looking for anything), so I directed us to that alley. And because I didn't want to have to play a damsel, not be in their debt that way, I didn't let them save me. Now we are on the same page...

I was so tired I could barely move my eyelids let alone my body. But somehow I rolled over and nuzzled my way into Hunter's chest. I could feel his arms shift around me to a more comfortable position before relaxing again. I breathed in deeply as I let his scent wash over me to let me relax. I hadn't been able to wake up like this in a long time, it was nice.

"Alright you two, up and at um." Oh yeah, did I mention everyone else in our little group usually wakes up first and interrupts my sleep? Because it's not like I get much of it when I'm the only one besides Veronica that will actually do night patrols since she's nocturnal. When we had finally gotten comfortable last night, it took two minutes after everyone's breathing evened out for me to fall asleep. I kept waiting for someone to walk in and grab us, like the turtles were going to rat us out but no one ever came. Molly was looking me over as I opened my eyes which pushed my personal space boundaries. A lot. "You know, we really need to get you new clothes. Due to the wolf DNA, I think this pregnancy thing is speed up. Wolves only have them til about two and half so I think this one may only last from 5-6 months. You are currently at about..I actually have no idea. Hold on." She finally moved far enough away for me to finally realize that I really needed to throw up.

I sprinted to the bathroom and started hurling like there was no tomorrow, just in time for her to shout, "Oh yeah! I think you're at 2 months! The puking will end in about four weeks, at least subside!"

"NICE TO KNOW!" I shouted before another round of hurling took over, my long hair being held out of the blast zone by Hunter as he tried to comfort me. "Ug, I hate being pregnant." At that was the wonderful start to my day.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen a craving came on. I stormed over to the fridge and started throwing a bunch of stuff into a blender (with careful notice to the fact that avocados can't go in without the skin off, etc...), till finally I could mix it all together in peace. But right before I could start the blender, the boys walked in. I blushed as they took in what my pregnancy hormones had produced. There was at least three cups of chocolate, an avocado, some ice cream and pickles. I hit the start button just as they all started gagging. "Just wait til I actually drink it. Oh, and don't go into the bathroom till the smell of throw up is gone." Of course they were saved from the sight of me actually drinking that when I smelled raw meat. I swear I don't know how but I ended but tearing apart the meat that Amanda was going to use for dinner and devouring it. "Sorry. Carnivore thing." I wiped the blood from my chin as everyone else walked in.

After our morning disasters, my group headed to the surface with Amanda blowing a quick kiss to Raph which I'm pretty sure only us and him saw. I could tell he did because he turned beet red. Anyway as soon as we were on the surface we started badgering her with questions. "What is going on with you and Raph?"

Amanda snarled at us before smiling quietly and blushing. "Well, he's been really sweet to me, he's really cute even for a turtle. And I can see that he let's his guard down around me. He isn't so defensive and angry. I know it's really quick but I mean, that's usually how I fall." Her eyes suddenly drooped as we remembered the time she fell for one of the guards at the government building we were kept at. Of course that didn't end very well.

Veronica hugged her tightly before deciding it was the perfect time to make a joke. "So of course you're going to foxy personality on him..." She swished her hips before dodging the hit aimed for her head. "Love you too!" She re situated her hat on her head and made sure her coat covered her tail.

So of course all of us with ears fixed the hats that covered our ears and made sure our tails were hidden. I retracted my fangs as far as they could go so I wouldn't attract attention and I noticed Hunter do the same through the tensing of his jaw. Of course a lot of what we can do, such as morphing or retracting claws or teeth still is very painful. Though we were slowly getting used to it.

I dragged everyone to a random store that advertised pillows and blankets, the like. I was suddenly met with a very peppy twenty something smiling at me. She was around my height but with the heels she was wearing she was about three inches taller. She was wearing black jeans and a nice button up. She looked very professional except for her messy bun. "How can I help you guys?"

We had already decided that we were only going to get three beds and one crib for the babies. "Yes. We were looking for some bed covers and pillows." I watched as she nodded and bounded over to a spot in the back of the small shop with an array of comforters and sheets that looked really warm and soft. "Woah. Who makes these?"

"My aunt and my cousins. They run this little shop, kid of a family thing. How many were you looking for?" She looked at us with a smile before glancing at Hunter and biting her lip. "We're having a sale this week..."

I turned to the girls. "You guys can pick out the two you want, if you see something I might like you can grab that too." I turned to the other girl who was still giving the oblivious Hunter a flirty look. "Do you have any baby blankets?"

That got her attention. She glanced between us then down at my belly. "Sure. Is it for a present or something like that? We can wrap it for you." Of course she was trying to figure out whose it was to see if she could continue flirting with Hunter. She lead us to a section with some colorful pattern blankets that were clearly meant for little kids.

I shook my head before seeing one with a set of animal designs. "Oh, this is beautiful. My compliments to the maker.." I turned to Hunter with a pleading look. "What do you think? Should we get it? They would love it..."

Hunter picked it up before nodding. "I think we found the perfect one." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my head. "Good eye, finding this place." He looked back at the girl helping us, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much. Didn't think it would be this easy to find stuff, plus supporting a family business is a bonus. What's your name?"

"Feona." She seemed to draw back from the flirting but she was still a little bit peppy. "This one is 25% off, the other three come with a free pillow. I'll go get someone to help you on register, I have to go greet other customers."

After paying for our haul, we hurried to find a place that sold blow up mattresses or hammocks or anything else we could use for beds. Of course we only had enough with us for a few things. But when I saw the rocking crib in the window, I swear I could hear my sister gasp at the same time. I felt myself sway in the wind as I was taken away into a memory.

" _This room is amazing. But are we really not going to learn her name until later?" I felt my mouth shift into a pout as I stared at something covered up on the wall. I turned to the large wood finish crib with a few toys in it. "Of course my guess it probably way off but can you give us a hint?"_

 _The women in front of me was a bit taller and a very pregnant belly, about seven months. She smiled and shook her head making the dark bun on her head shake. "Nope, can't tell you. It's a surprise, remember?"_

 _Of course she whispered afterwards as everyone was leaving, "It's a bit longer than your original guess but good try." She lead us down the stairs to the living room so we could chat some more,_

"Mckenna." Both me and my sister whispered it at the same time before having a silent conversation, debating what we were going to do. Of course we both wanted the same thing but that usually meant that what we wanted was going to screw something up.

Hunter turned to the girls and muttered what our debate was about. I knew he knew what we were talking about, he was in a lot of my memories. Like, even the ones from when I was in kindergarten.

"Okay. We are getting that." I stormed in with determination in my eyes as I looked around for the price tag. It was almost the rest of our money, we wouldn't be able to buy beds. I ignored that fact and remembered that the guys had a visibly 'normal' friend. She would probably have a blow up mattress or something.

I felt someone walk up behind me as I ran my hand over it. "You have a good eye, didn't think anyone would like it. It's a bit big for an apartment building room but it's a lovely crib." The voice was male with a slight british accent.

"It's perfect. Hey Molly do you think you can call Donnie for the car?" I didn't even turn around as I ran my hand over it, a small smile found it's way to my lips. "We can take it today, right?" I finally turned around, only to find the guy staring at Hunter. I sighed, for some reason understanding that this happened all the time. "Hunter. Do you think the baby will like it?" I put a hand on my stomach, tilting my head slightly with a smile. "We only have a couple months left..."

Hunter laughed at me, rolling his eyes. "I don't think the baby is really going to have an opinion on it, love." He still smiled and nodded though. "We need to get going, Donnie here yet Molly?" When he saw her nod, he turned to the guy. "You mind if me and Tabby carry this out while she pays?"

When he nodded, I moved towards the counter to pay. I almost cried when he said there was actually a discount on it since people weren't really wanting to buy it. "Thank you, here's the money." I handed him the bills that made up the six hundred I needed to pay before making my way out the door towards where the Battle Shell was waiting.

"Congrats by the way, on your baby." The guy seemed genuinely happy and that made me smile. I decided normal people weren't so bad after all, at least not most of them.

We ended up being able to throw the stuff in storage into a different room, leaving the extra space the perfect spot for us to put the nursery. We set up some hammocks for the girls and a blow up for us. Of course Master Splinter wasn't exactly keen on letting the two of us sleep in the same bed, but we were sharing a room and I was already pregnant. What was going to happen?

I fixed the blanket quickly, pulling away to admire my work. Though the room was small, it was perfect. The crib was snug in the back left hand corner with the new blankets inside, an old beat up rug lying across the floor and a rocking chair with Mikey's old teddy bear. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist and a kiss being pressed to the side of my neck. I glanced over to my right as I tilted my head, smirking as I took in Hunter's appearance. Shirtless, hair ruffled from sleep and half closed eyes. "Good morning handsome, you sleep okay?"

"Well it was going well, till suddenly I was alone." He nuzzled my neck before turning me around, so our foreheads touched. "How are you feeling? You kept fidgeting in your sleep." He raised an eyebrow while his hands rubbed circles over my hips with his thumbs.

I bumped his nose with mine. "The babies were moving, I could feel them. They're getting hands and feet, so when they get bigger I'll have to deal with them kicking. But for now it's just weird I guess." I shrugged before looking up at him. "We're going to be parents."

Hunter laughed. "I think that's weirder than the whole mutant thing. But you know what?" He bent down so I could feel his breath on my lips. "You're going to be one hell of a mom."And suddenly the air separating us was gone. His hands pulled me closer as mine tangled in his hair. It wasn't fiery passion or hunger. It was reassurance, a good morning and an I love you rolled into one touch. He pulled away too quickly, his ears perking up. "Leo is coming to get us for breakfast. He sounds nervous about it."

I snorted before making my way towards the kitchen. As I passed Leo, I got a brilliant idea. "You might want to just come with me, he might need a minute." I had to hold a straight face as Leo got really flustered and uncomfortable. "I'm kidding. That doesn't happen in the mornings." I had to run away as Leo looked ready to kill me. I stumbled into the living room with laughter still on my lips and a grin ripping into my cheeks.

"What's got you so happy? You kept it to _your_ bed, right?" Tabby asked off handedly, making everyone around her uncomfortable. "What? She's glowing, Leo looks like a tomato, and Hunter isn't here. I can't assume?"

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my sister, laughing as the rest of them turned red. "Hunter headed for breakfast. I'm pregnant too, so I am always glowing." I moved to my spot on the couch as Mikey came out of the kitchen to hand me a plate of bacon, barely cooked.

"Hunter is in the kitchen by the way, taking all the extra bacon." He laughed as everyone ran for the kitchen, growling and fighting to get to the food first. I sat down at the table between Mikey and Hunter, resting my head on the later. "Bone appetite." He grinned as everyone dug in, before noticing Veronica was simply playing with the little food she had. "Babe, what do you want to eat? French toast, eggs, muffins?" He moved to go make her what she wanted, surprising the poor girl.

"Um..." She blinked at him and blushed a deep red when he grabbed her hand and dragged him into the kitchen with her. She looked back at me for a second with a scared expression but relaxed as Mikey squeezed her hand. "Do you know how to make...um...cinnamon rolls?"

As Mikey nodded enthusiastically, I smirked knowingly at her. I turned to Leo with a challenge in my eyes when they disappeared into the kitchen. "I know Veronica. They start dating in less than a month." I stuck my hand across the table as Leo looked at cautiously. "You win, I do training with you as long as you want after the kids come." I knew I had him as he slapped his hand on to mine as we shook on it.

Leo grinned at me. "I know Mikey, and that's not going to happen." He went to clear his dishes, before pausing. "You didn't tell me what happened if you won. Or do I get to choose?" When I shrugged, he looked like he was trying to come up something. "No training?" _Boring._ "I got nothing."

"You lose, and the girls move out of our room. You boys have new roommates at a time I choose, assigned by me. Have fun!" I grabbed my empty plate and handed it to Hunter before bouncing into the living room.


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters or any of the places in this story. I only can take credit for the plot and all the OCs.**

 _Amanda's POV_

The next few weeks flew by quickly, but it was slowly becoming apparent to us all that Shadow was going to win the bet. Mikey was never without Veronica in the kitchen, she was always on the counter taste testing for him. It was slowly getting more flirty as she would lick frosting off his fingers or kiss away the chocolate smudge on his cheek. It never failed to make him blush, but he recently started getting stuff on her face on purpose to be able to do the same back. Until I decided I wanted to check on breakfast, pausing as I noticed an interaction going on between the two.

Veronica was trying to dip her finger in the dark chocolate sauce that Mikey was going to pour over their pancakes that morning. She faked a move to the whip cream before getting a finger in the chocolate.

Mikey grabbed her hand and slid her finger towards her face, but she tried to dodge and it ended on her lips. He immediately blushed and went back to work, probably assuming she didn't want him too. Oh, poor, oblivious, Mikey.

"What? You're not going to get it this time?" She touched his shoulder, making him turn around as she pouted. "I can't get it myself, I'm on a no chocolate diet." Bull shit, it was all she ate if she could get her hands on it. Somehow she was still thin as a twig.

Mikey blushed harder, but leaned towards her. "You want me to get it for you? Why didn't you say so?" He put his hands on either side of her hips as he leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue clearly making it's way across her bottom lip to make sure there was no chocolate left.

Before he could pull away, Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck to let him now she was okay if he didn't stop. And he didn't. Her feet ended up rubbing against the back side of his legs, because they couldn't wrap around his waist.

I quickly darted out of hearing range before falling into a fit of giggles. They were so cute and intimate, I felt like I had just walked in on a proposal. I quickly found everyone but Splinter, Molly and Donnie in the living room, and crash landed on Raph when I slipped on the rug. "You aren't going to believe what I just saw! Shadow wins the bet."

Shadow laughed as Leo pouted before realizing what that meant. "Wait, so they're..." She grinned evilly as I confirmed. "Chocolate?" I nodded again. "Oh, I have so much material to use against her now, the years of you idiots torturing me will feel like nothing."

Suddenly Veronica came cartwheeling into the room with the biggest smile, swollen lips and a red face. "Guys..." She noticed our expressions including the guys'. "Amanda! I wanted to tell them! What if I told..." She backed away as I actually growled. "Okay maybe that's a bit different..." She took a step back.

I kept my expression. "Yah think?" I suddenly noticed that I was still lying across Raph's lap and was about to get up but he simply moved me so I was more comfortable. I blushed but I leaned into his chest. I could seriously get used to this. I glared at Shadow and Tabby as they gave me knowing looks.

"Hey, I heard screaming and..." Molly noticed my position and gave Tabby a questioning look. When the answer was no, she looked at the kitchen. "Chocolate?" She giggled as she whispered to Donnie about what had happened.

Mikey came out to get us with the biggest smile and didn't seem to care that everyone else already knew. "Good morning everyone, breakfast is served." He grabbed Veronica's hand and walked with her to the table as we all pushed for a seat.

"You know, usually I'd threaten who ever was dating my best friend. But, I don't think you'd ever hurt her intentionally." He smiled brightly as me, relaxing as he slung an arm around her and kissed her hair quickly. "Just remember if you do end up hurting her...I'm in line after mama bear Shadow." I laughed as he paled, ducking as Veronica threw something at me.

Breakfast went well, it set the tone for the next few days even. For some reason, Shadow hadn't made her move yet. Considering we were all almost adults, Splinter was uneasy and had some rules about the winnings of the bet, but otherwise was okay with it. It wasn't until after training that Shadow cleared her throat to inform us of her choice. "Veronica, you may room with Mikey." She smirked as they both blushed. "Remember you have to take your hammock with you. You may go set up if you want, or watch as all hell breaks loose."

"I'll stay. But thanks!" Veronica quickly hugged her before moving back to her spot on the floor at Mikey's feet, resting her arms on his knees while he sat on the couch. "Wait, did you guys make a limit on how many times she can..." Her face lit up. "Oh, you are evil."

Molly looked confused before paling. "No. Don't you dare, I will kill you. I swear to God Shadow." She glanced with a blush at Donnie before giving me a worried look. What did she figure out that I didn't?

"I will only change your roommates' a maximum of three times. Depends on how long it takes you. Now, for the first assignments. Amanda, you'll be with Donnie. Tabby, you'll be with Raph. And Molly, you'll be with Leo." Shadow looked smug as she reclined in Hunter's lap.

Oh, she was evil. I do not play well with Donnie, I'm all deception and quick lies. Loud music and a good book. Donnie's all, math and sciency stuff. Concentration and computers. This was going to be a total disaster. Not to mention that she put Tabby and Raph together, that was like leaving Leo and Raph in a room with no memory of who the other was. Tabby is all friendly, camouflaging and strategy. Raph is all brute force and passion. Not pretty. But of course that left Molly with Leo. Molly is all open but closed off at the same time, knowing exactly how much to share to make them feel they know you while also second guessing. Leo is facts, thinking before acting, strict rules. Bleh.

Shadow yawned, stretching herself to move in a certain way that went unnoticed by the boys but very noticed by Hunter as he now held her in place to keep her from doing that again. "And if I see fit to switch you, I will. Remember, three tries."

What did...? Oh she wouldn't. If we got with our guy, she would switch us out. Let's say Tabby went with Leo. I'd still be with Donnie and Molly would be with Raph. Molly and Raph, is like giving Donnie girl hormones and no filter while simultaneously giving Raph alcohol then shoving them in a room together angry. Not fun. But if I go with Raph? Tabby and Donnie. Nightmare. Or you know, me with Leo. I might hurl on that one. "Shadow, I will rip you into a thousand pieces." I went to jump her but Veronica pulled me down.

"Shadow, you know that's not fair to her. The rest I don't really care about, but remember who you're dealing with. Amanda, you can't change anything. Sit down and breathe." She turned to Donnie. "This has nothing to do with you being her roommate, just what Shadow has planned."

While all the boys looked confused, she explained it to Mikey quickly. "This is going to be a disaster. At last I called the other ones happening, so there's that." He grinned at his brothers, who looked annoyed that he knew first. "I'm getting a snack."

Veronica pouted. "Come on, I thought you'd help me get acquainted with my new room..." She giggled as Mikey suddenly got really flustered, grabbing his hand and dragging him to our old room to get her stuff. I don't know what was worse, the looks on his brother's faces or the one on mine.

No one was strangled in the first few days, thank god. But then something happened and we had to switch rooms. Shadow and I were going to the dojo to get out our anger when we paused to watch Tabby and Leo fighting, hand to hand combat. It appeared Leo was winning till Tabby got real close and gave him the most sultry look I have ever seen.

Leo turned so red and was down for the count as she knocked him on his side, but he got her by pulling him down with him. He growled playfully which she did back, before giving her a questioning look. He didn't even get an answer as Tabby reached over and kissed him flat out.

"I knew it!" Shadow cheered before realizing how loud she was, grabbing me and sprinting away giggling like maniacs. "I totally called it, and so I win the bet Molly! Give me the mula!" She cartwheeled over to the pouting mutant as she handed over the last slice of pizza. "You are now rooming with Raph. Have fun."

Tabby ran out looking redder then if she had _just_ been training, growling at her sister. "You couldn't have given me a few more seconds!" She glared some more before turning to a very dazed looking Leo. "Come on, we're kicking Molly out of your room...it could take a while." She gave her sister a look to which Shadow suddenly started growling. "Your rules, sis. I'm just following them wherever they lead me...like to Leo's room for instance."

As they disappeared around the corner, I caught a glance of Leo grabbing what was way too low to be her hip as they walked. I started laughing as Shadow muttered about her sister being an ass and Leo getting his dick ripped off.

"You brought this on yourself, love. And you are not allowed to do any harm until he does something, which means you're going to have to wait a long time." Hunter nuzzled her cheek to get her to smile, which resulted in a short kiss between the two.

I decided to head to my "room" before passing Mikey's. I glanced in and had to hold back an "aw". Mikey was passed out sitting up against the wall while Veronica was asleep with her head in his lap. Apparent he had been playing with her hair because it was everywhere. My face dropped as I looked across the hall to find Raph passed out too, his light snoring just barely reaching my ears. My face fell and I wandered back only for a nightmare to bring me falling to the floor.

" _Come on, you have to go before they catch you. They can't know you're helping us." I pleaded with him as he pressed our foreheads together. "I love you, I can't see you get hurt like this, because of me."_

 _He kissed me one last time before disappearing out of the room in which I was chained, in solitary for 'disobeying orders'. Really I just wanted some time with him. I couldn't even know his name for fear of them using me to find him._

 _Another guard came later to put the shock collar back on me, leading me like a dog back to where the others were held. I stumbled back into the room as he dragged me over to my unit, deactivating the collar after I was restrained. "See you next week, slut."_

 _And that was all I heard before blacking out._

I found myself back in Donnie's room, but I wasn't alone. I looked up to find the last person I wanted to see, laying on the bed. "Jason? No, you aren't real and this is a dream. It's a dream..." I pulled myself up as he reached out for me. His skin was warm against my own, his eyes smiling. "Jason..."

"Hello baby, come here." He pulled me on top of him so he could look at me, his smile splitting his cheeks. "You're okay, when they threw you in here I thought I was going to be left watching you die or decay..But you're alive." HIs touch was everything I remembered. "I love you so much 'anda." He traced my lips with his thumb, parting them slightly. "Kiss me."

"But..." And suddenly the pain was back, cutting through my stomach and up through my breasts. It felt like gravity suddenly made the front of my body heavier than everything else so it was slowly being ripped apart. "Jason make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!"

I snapped awake to find Veronica and Shadow staring down at me in fear as tears streamed down my cheeks. "He, he was here...And the bed, and the pain..." I curled into their arms as they tried to comfort me. "He was here, and he loved me and then he was gone..."

"You're going to be alright, just breathe." Veronica looked at Shadow for a second, and they knew like I did. He was back.

"We need to get ready, they'll be coming for us and based on Amanda's vision, they'll be here in about a week." Veronica was talking with Molly over some blueprints of the sewers, her eyes raking through everything. "Either we find a new spot so the boys aren't found or we prepare to fight."

Molly was tracing something with her fingers. "We might not have to, if we can block some key entrances and create some diversions. We could maybe lead them away or make it seem impossible to get here, like it's not safe."

I looked up at them from my spot in Donnie's spiny chair. "It's not going to work, he's going to be here. Whether the rest of them come or not." I glanced at the doorway, the pain subsiding a little. I could always feel her pain, no matter what happened or how far we really were from each other.

Tabby ran in with Shadow right behind her. "We need to plan this so Shadow is out of here, Hunter too. If anything, the three of you need to be gone. Molly, Vern and I can stay to fight." She looked at me with such pity, and maybe a little excitement. "Is she...?"

"She'll be here too. They're never apart." Suddenly the pain was gone altogether, as a pleasure filled moan passed my lips. "No, no..." I felt like I was going to pass out from the heavy breathing, bruises forming on my wrists and hickeys making their way throughout my skin. I could feel them on my upper, upper thighs, my neck, my chest..."Make them stop! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Veronica bolted forward and pinned me down (extremely hard to do in a swivel chair), covering my mouth with her hand. "Get a sedative." She held me as Molly searched, only moving slightly to give her room to inject me.

The guys ran in just as the needle went into my arm, making me thrash harder. I wanted it to stop, but she didn't, she wanted me to feel everything she did. So she made me thrash, cry and generally fight them. Raph looked ready to charge them, but his brothers held him back.

As the medication took affect, I relaxed into my chair. "Take that, bitch." Involuntarily I gave out one more growl, before feeling my body go slack. "Get off VeVie (veh-V), I'm good." I watched her flinch, ignoring the guys questioning looks. "Since I can't move due to whatever you gave me, thanks Molls...I need someone to carry me! Who should I pick, mom?" I raised an eyebrow at Shadow who's back was facing me as I spoke, her muscles tensing. "Fine, Tabitha can pick for once in her life."

Tabby snarled at me, her eyes flashing dangerously before turning her gaze to Raph. "Get her out of here, NOW!" She placed herself in between Mikey and Leo as he carried me away, them having to hold her back as she lunged at me for the look I gave her.

"So can I ask what's going on with you? You're being really bitchy and apparently your best friend hates you." He looked down at me with the most innocent look, I finally understood her liking to him. He could be considered cute.

I smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 _Veronica's POV_

"You said she was getting better! That she couldn't take her like that again! You promised!" I was screaming till my throat was raw as Mikey held me back. "This is my fault and you let me believe I had helped her! You promised!" The tears burned my cheeks as my voice scarred my throat.

Molly just sat there looking broken. "I thought...She hasn't in so long, I thought..." She curled in on herself and started crying, her sobs the only thing in the air but silence. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her knuckles turned white from her clenching them.

Donatello picked her up and shifted her so she was curled up in his lap faster than I could blink. He just kind of held her as she cried, his gaze settling on me. It wasn't one of pity or anger like I would have expected, but a plea. A plea for this to turn out okay, to let me know that's all they want too.

I stopped screaming, slumping to the floor and out of Mikey's grip. "She's my best friend and I promised we could help. I promised..." Flashes of the first time it happened danced across my line of vision, teasing me with the way they moved, the promises they made. But then they looked behind me and ran, terror raking through their bodies. I simply spun into his chest, grabbing into the straps that were tight to his form. "I promised."

Mikey kneeled with me on the floor, simply holding me to him while I cried. I could hear Shadow and Leo arguing quietly, but all I felt was him stroking my hair and his heartbeat beating with mine. It was as if with every beat we gave a little of ourselves to the other person, and that made it that much easier to fall for him...but so much harder to do what I was about to. "Veronica."

I pulled away from him and wiped my tears, a headache forming. But I didn't care. "Leo, you can't change what's about to happen. I know you don't understand, but you need to trust us." I turned to Raph as he walked in. "You protect her with everything you are and everything you have. If she tries to run, don't hesitate. It's not her and you need to keep her safe. Shadow and Hunter are going to stay here, they can help defend. But if this works, you won't need them." I turned to Mikey, my heart breaking. "We need to leave. It'll only be for a week or so." I kissed him lightly on the lips before standing to my full height. "You got a location?"

Tabby nodded before turning to Leo. "Goodbye..." She kissed him, pulling him as closely to herself as possible. She pulled away, slipping out of his arms. She morphed so she could run faster, heading to get our equipment.

Molly steeled herself, following the trend. But her's was heavier and Donnie certainly wasn't expecting it. "If I come back, there'll be more where that came from." She moved after Tabby, wiping away invisible tears.

"Stay safe." I hugged Shadow and Hunter tightly, before running after the rest of them. This was war, and wars always had casualties.

It was a full day before we stopped. We found where were were on the map as Molly finally decided it was an okay distance, but still protectable. We worked for as long as possible setting traps, creating misdirection, sabotaging tunnels that we could live without. By the end of it we were exhausted, only to wake up the next day to move on and do it all over again.

Dear reader, I think you deserve something the boys can't know. The truth. You see, Amanda fell in love with a guard. He was sweet to us, he covered up some of the things we would be punished for and he actually helped us escape. But...he wasn't all good. He had a disorder that made him the perfect candidate for our guard and they used him. They took the DNA from their, interactions, and used the body of a comatose Jane Doe to transfer and create a copy. It went well and because of that connection in DNA and the way they went about waking her up, they can take control of each other which is basically them switching consciousnesses. I don't know how or why, besides it has something to do with the matching scars on the backs of their necks. But reader, it's terrifying. Not to mention that her copy loves the side of him that isn't in love with Amanda. So when she starts out the connection, they start doing things to each other to hurt her mentally. Because they knew her history and just how to snap her spirit.

 **AN: I am so sorry it took so long to update, if anyone cares. How y'all like it! Oh and they are connected by chips that they can control but not track. There's a twist coming that I don't think anyone can guess...**


	3. AN: My goodbye to this story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THIS ISN"T ALLOWED ON THE SITE IT NEEDS TO BE SAID!**

Hello everyone. I apologize if you got excited over this update or wanted to read this. Well, I am either discontinuing this story or just putting it on hold for the moment and making a few changes. You see, some of the characters were based off people in my life who I have recently been cut off from, either my doing or theirs. And I have no inspiration to continue with these characters as they are. I have a different story that I am working on for TMNT that I hope you look at, but for now this one is done.

A personal shout-out to PopcornWolf10 who was my only follower and helped me get through writing chapter 2. I apologize for letting you down. If you see any other updates from me, it will either be editing this to let you know what I decide or a new chapter. But I wouldn't hold out for that.


End file.
